


A Glimpse Behind NEO Order

by renstansyuta (kei_yairi)



Series: My OTP in IRL & an AU. [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M, Missions, One Shot, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/renstansyuta
Summary: As one of the secret field agents, meeting THE ambassador was never easy for Yuta. He even had to deal with his officer each time he had to see Jaehyun. One time, Jaehyun had an information that Yuta needed to tell Taeyong, fast.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, colleague with benefit taeyong/yuta
Series: My OTP in IRL & an AU. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Glimpse Behind NEO Order

**Author's Note:**

> It’s only a draft actually…  
> I just feel the need to let this one out...  
> Spare me...orz
> 
> Happy reading anyway~

...

“Aah…” Yuta couldn’t suppress his moans. 

“How’s that, Baby?” 

“Jae… Jaehyun…!” Yuta touched Jaehyun’s sweating cheek before he moaned again. 

“Does it hurt, Love?”

Yuta shook his head. When Jaehyun pulled and pushed inside Yuta for the umpteenth time, Yuta moaned, nearly cried. Jaehyun touched something inside Yuta’s body that made Yuta forget about anything else around them except for his lover. “Jaehyun… oh…” The moan that escaped Yuta’s lips didn’t stop there. Jaehyun still made him whined and whimpered. 

Yuta’s voice got more intense as Jaehyun’s moving speed increased and his push got deeper inside Yuta. Then, in one last and hard thrust, Jaehyun let everything go inside his body. Yuta’s name slipped out his lips without even thinking. Below him, Yuta, feeling the same intense taut, screamed Jaehyun’s name. They reached their climax together. 

Jaehyun gazed at his lover below him. Heaving, Jaehyun smiled. Slowly, he caressed Yuta’s cheek and wiped the tear that flowed once when they made love earlier. “You’re so beautiful… you’re always beautiful, and tonight, you’re especially most beautiful… and this beauty is mine and mine only, like I’m yours and yours only…” 

*****

They lived apart, but the distance between them didn’t stop them from staying in contact. They always made time for each other. Never longer than once in a week they would call, and if they got the chance, they would meet. But, Jaehyun never knew what Yuta had been through to be able to leave his land and meet him at the other side of the world.

In the vast room, Taeyong fixed his glasses position before he ran his hand through his hair. He looked at Yuta who currently sat in front of him with his face lowered. “Look at you now. You can’t even look back into my eyes. What are you? A bipolar?” Taeyong asked, and he saw Yuta frown when the silver-haired young man reciprocated his gaze. “You act like nothing happened after you killed your target. But seeing you know? Like this?” 

“Oh…” Yuta lowered his gaze again after Taeyong mentioned it.

“You usually stared at your target without blinking, while your smile never left your pretty face.” 

“You’re actually talking about yourself, aren’t you?” Yuta asked in a low voice.

“I won’t deny that.” Taeyong smiled. “Aren’t we alike?”

“I’m not like you…” Yuta turned his gaze away.

“Well, sometimes you ARE not. This very moment is one of the examples. You’re not like me who can still stay smiling while I’m staring at you who’re looking at something else other than me.” Taeyong heard it when Yuta exhaled a long sigh. He stood from his chair behind his luxurious desk. Without any rush movement, Taeyong walked toward Yuta.

“What do you want?” Yuta asked, without looking back at Taeyong. 

“I want to know whether you’re really going to do anything to be able to meet with your beloved Jae.” 

“I just want to use the teleportation to summon him for a moment, Taeyong.” 

“You use a high level spell just to have an affair with him?” Taeyong stopped just right in front of Yuta. 

“No! I’m just—” 

Taeyong caressed Yuta’s hair, which automatically made Yuta’s words stop. Slowly, Taeyong combed the silver locks with his fingers to the back of his ear. “What if I still say ‘no’?” Taeyong asked, and Yuta lowered his gaze again. Snorted at that, Taeyong turned around and walked away from Yuta. “Why don’t you just wait until Jae comes home to visit his family here?” 

“Can you repeat those words, Taeyong? Slowly?” Yuta chuckled bitterly. “Well, Jaehyun comes home to visit his family MEANS he comes home to visit his family. Of course I don’t have the heart to disturb his quality time with his family. And Jaehyun won’t have much time after that. He has to go back as soon as possible to—”

“Yes, of course. Jae’s family won’t accept the reality that their one-and-only-most-beloved-heir would choose another MALE as his _partner_ for the rest of his life.” Taeyong smiled at Yuta. “Well, whatever the reason is, I still can’t give you the permission, Yuta. The spell is too massive for a not very crucial necessity.”

“Taeyong, I—”

“I’m SURE you understand that as much, Yuta.” Taeyong gazed out through his office window. “We don’t know… out there, there are people who might have the ability to detect the power that will definitely be radiated when you use the spell. It won’t do any good to any of us, Yuta. As Paladins, we’re hiding all this time, and we don’t need anyone to reveal us all at the worst timing.”

“I’m not going to reveal anything, Taeyong.” 

“YUTA! Doyoung and Johnny are not here at this very moment, Yuta!” Taeyong retorted. “I never said that there are enemies with a magic level we have to be afraid of. But I never like any reckless act!” he snapped. “Moreover we’re currently talking about your love life instead of some other essential problems. Be wise, my darling, Yuta. Be wise.”

Yuta could only lower his gaze again. He never had the courage to look straight at Taeyong’s face when they talked about this. Like what Taeyong said earlier, it was only for Jaehyun and him. That was why Yuta had to gather more nerve to ask for permission from Taeyong to use the Teleportation Spell to ‘summon’ Jaehyun who lived at the opposite part of the world.

“Well, if you still want to summon him, there is actually one thing that can muffle your magic aura radiation, Yuta.” Taeyong smiled. 

“What is it?” Yuta asked enthusiastically, of course. He would do anything to meet with Jaehyun.

“Me,” Taeyong answered and it shocked Yuta. “I can make you very tired, so that you will only use the minimum level of your power to make the Teleportation Diagram, Yuta,” he explained and Yuta looked at him in disbelief. “Yes, you know what I’m talking about, Yuta. You can even still call Jae’s name when I touch you if you want to.”

Suddenly Taeyong’s eyes got wider and he hurriedly made a protection magic before him with a spell when Yuta extended his hand toward Taeyong and attacked him also with a magic. Violent crashing of a wind from the colliding Attack and Defend Magic blew toward Taeyong and waved his hair a little. After the wind faded out, slowly, Taeyong ran his hand through and fixed his hair.

“There is no chance I’ll let you do that to me as long as I live,” Yuta said. “There is no place for you in my soul, heart, and body, Taeyong…” Yuta lowered his arm. “I know you need me here only for _that_. Now if you excuse me…” he said as he turned around and walked to the office’s front door. When Yuta opened the door, he halted his step for Taeyong’s words.

“Don’t ever think of leaving this country, Yuta. We won’t know when our power will be needed here.”

“Summon Doyoung and Johnny back. You won’t let me _call_ Jaehyun; then I’ll go to him no matter what.” With the words, Yuta exited Taeyong’s office and closed the door from the outside. Taeyong just smiled when he stared at the door. As he walked toward the vast window in the room, he fixed his glasses position on his nose.

“That’s too bad…” He chortled. “Yuta, Yuta. You’re too _good_ for Jaehyun. He’s too _clean_ for you. All I have to do now is wait for Nakamoto’s private jet to fly over this building…” Taeyong sighed. “Well, there is no better story than a love between one of the assassin troupe’s members with some other country’s ambassador.” 

***+***

Yuta heaved a sigh when he opened his eyes that morning. He tried to focus his blurred vision. The shadow from the dream he saw earlier still took some part inside his mind. He didn’t expect he would have a dream about his last meeting with Taeyong before he ‘escaped’ with his private jet to the country where Jaehyun lived. 

After Yuta could focus his sight, the ceiling of the room was the first thing he saw, and it looked so familiar to him. It was the ceiling of a bed room of his beloved ambassador. A touch on his cheek assured him that he was lying beside the right person. Yuta turned his head, and found his lover was watching him with the familiar sleepy smile.

Yuta reciprocated the smile. What could be better than this? Woke up in the morning and greeted by the most gorgeous view? “Good morning, Sir.” Yuta’s voice was still husky and his still sleepy state. Yuta’s words made Jaehyun chuckle nonetheless. With a slight glance, Yuta caught the strong line of Jaehyun’s muscles.

“Good morning, Yuta…” Jaehyun greeted him back. “How was your sleep? Did you sleep well?”

Yuta moved underneath the blanket. He closed the distance between them, and leaned his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Now, he didn’t only see the muscles, he felt it under his touches. He caressed Jaehyun’s bare chest with his fingers, tracing invisible lines on it. “Well… very well…” Yuta answered. “It’s much better than the nights I’ve been through in our own country…”

That moment, there was only one piece of thick white blanket that covered both of their naked bodies. “Why? Don’t you have a thick enough blanket there?” Jaehyun chuckled. “I think I know what I should give you for your next birthday then? A good warm blanket with my picture printed on it? How about that? Sounds good enough?”

“Why won’t you give yourself as the present instead?” Yuta asked before giving a peck to Jaehyun’s lips.

“I can do that, of course. But it won’t be _healthy_ for my current position.” He chuckled again.

Yuta pouted. He turned around, letting Jaehyun faced his back instead when he said, “Well, no one wants to read news about an ambassador of certain country having a not very normal sex orientation in the front page of famous newspapers all over the world.” Yuta heard Jaehyun’s light laughter, but he held the urge to turn around to see the gorgeous chuckle, as he was still pouting.

“You know what? For an assassin, you’re pretty childish,” Jaehyun said with a smile. Yes, Jaehyun knew. “Not that I dislike it though.” For Jaehyun was actually one of them. “How many years have we been together already, Yuta? How old are you now?” Jaehyun asked, Yuta grumbled, and Jaehyun chuckled. “Not that I care about that though.”

That time, Jaehyun was the one who closed the distance between them. He moved closer, and leaned his muscular chest to Yuta’s naked back, and circled his arm around the silver-haired young man’s waist. “Don’t touch me,” Yuta said, but barely struggled. He didn’t even make any move, not even tried to ward Jaehyun’s hand.

“Oh?” Jaehyun kissed Yuta’s hair. “Resist this if you can…” Jaehyun’s lips moved to the spot behind Yuta’s ear, making Yuta close his eyes to hold the flare that burned again inside him. He even covered his mouth. If he responded to Jaehyun that moment, even with a single tiny moan, Jaehyun would definitely find out that Yuta could never resist him, and it would definitely ruin his pride.

Jaehyun smiled. He could hear the uneven breath Yuta took anyway. With the arm he circled around Yuta’s body, Jaehyun touched and caressed Yuta’s chest before he reached for Yuta’s hand. From Yuta’s tightly gripped fist, Jaehyun felt the tremble from Yuta’s body. Yuta was trying to suppress everything inside him. Jaehyun just had to add more to his effort to make Yuta’s defence crumble down.

Slowly, Jaehyun moved his kisses to Yuta’s nape and neck. He opened his lips a little and touched Yuta’s skin with his tongue. Jaehyun almost always leaves some wet traces on Yuta’s skin, and Yuta always let him when Jaehyun did that. Jaehyun didn’t have to wait too long until Yuta – finally opened his own lips and, “Jaehyun… oh…” he moaned.

The smile appeared on Jaehyun’s face. Between all movements, Yuta had always made these certain ones when Jaehyun touched certain curves on Yuta’s body. Jaehyun would do certain things to each spot on Yuta’s body, and he would receive the most beautiful dances in his life when he saw Yuta squirm for him; ONLY for him. 

*****

It was several minutes to eleven that morning when Jaehyun stepped out from his bath room in his bathrobe. He took a glance to his bed. Yuta was still sleeping, warming his bed after Jaehyun _attacked_ him again two hours ago. He smiled. The pleasure rose again inside him after he succeeded in making Yuta lying helpless on his bed.

Something then took Jaehyun’s attention away. His phone vibrated without any sound on his table at the corner of his bedroom. Jaehyun walked toward the table and took his phone. “Hee-young…” Jaehyun whispered her name that was written on the screen. He tapped the screen before putting it to his near. “Yes, Mother,” Jaehyun answered.

Bum Hee-young was Jaehyun’s stepmother. He never found anything in his mother that could make him respect her. When he was not among his family like that very moment, when no one from the Bum Hee-young’s Clan could hear him speak like that, Jaehyun had the tendency to call her by the name instead of ‘mother’.

“Everything is fine here, Mother…” Jaehyun answered his stepmother’s question. He fell silent as he heard the woman speak again to him. “Hm…” he hummed as short answers to every of the information Hee-young told him. Then, one sentence he heard startled him, and seconds later, he responded, “Yes. I understand, Mother…”

Then, a pair of soft arms circled around his waist. Jaehyun gazed lower and saw the arms embraced him. Smiling, Jaehyun touched and caressed the arms with his free hand. The warmth from the body behind him slipped through his bathrobe. Jaehyun closed his eyes when a warm breath tickled his nape. “Oh…” Jaehyun’s groans escaped his lips before he could even think about it.

“ _Jaehyun?_ ” Hee-young called. “ _Are you alright there, Son?_ ” 

“Yes, I’m alright here, Mother,” Jaehyun answered casually.

She fell silent before she said, “ _Alright then. That was the only thing I wanted you to know. Take care._ ”

“Yes, Mother.”

After he made sure that Hee-young already ended the conversation, after Jaehyun saw the timer on his phone screen stopped ticking, Jaehyun turned the screen off and put his phone back on the table. From the large mirror on the table beside him, he could see Yuta hugged him from behind. Jaehyun always appreciated the beautiful _view_ that greeted him since Yuta visited him yesterday.

The view he saw that moment also was as beautiful as always, Yuta, his lover, still not wearing anything except for the thin white blanket he used to – futilely – cover his body. Jaehyun could still see his lover’s body silhouette beneath the thin cloth. Jaehyun thanked the sunlight that _slithered_ to his bedroom from his windows, and ended in penetrating the thin blanket’s fibres.

Jaehyun smiled. “Don’t do that again…”

“Do what?” Yuta asked lazily.

“I bet Hee-young was suspicious with what was happening if only I didn’t hold my voice back earlier.”

“But you DID hold back.” Yuta smiled as he put his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Why you little incubus…” Jaehyun turned around and caught Yuta’s body in his arms.

Jaehyun pushed Yuta backward, toward his bed. Yuta yelped when his feet halted by Jaehyun’s bed and made him lose his balance. Yuta fell onto the bed, and Jaehyun didn’t give any time for Yuta to wait as he crawled over his lover. Jaehyun positioned Yuta’s head between his hands. “Now there’s no phone, no one else, so I don’t have to hold anything back anymore.”

Yuta looked at Jaehyun with wide eyes. “Jae… Jaehyun…?! You don’t mean to—”

Jaehyun pulled off the knot of his bathrobe. “Why not?” Jaehyun smirked.

“Jaehyun! W… we’ve done _that_ twice already!” Yuta pushed Jaehyun’s chest with both of his hands.

“So?” Jaehyun caught the hand on his chest. “Is something wrong with that?”

“You’re NOT going to do that agai—Jaehyun!” Yuta was startled when Jaehyun suddenly pulled his hand, insisting him to turn around, and lay face downward on the bed. With Jaehyun behind – above – him, Yuta couldn’t predict when Jaehyun suddenly pulled the thin blanket off of his body. “Ah!” he yelped again when Jaehyun suddenly slapped his buttocks.

“If the first and second ones were not mistakes, then it won’t make the third one a mistake. Right, Yuta?” Jaehyun spoke in a low voice near Yuta’s ear, touching his lips to Yuta’s earlobe before licking it slowly, making it wet. Yuta shivered under him, and he whined as he closed his eyes when Jaehyun rubbed his bare manhood to Yuta’s buttocks.

Jaehyun stripped off of his bathrobe. “Spread your legs, Darling,” Jaehyun commanded.

“Jaehyun…!” Yuta screamed among his whimpers. His eyes were still closed tight.

In a situation like this, Jaehyun won’t be soft and slow on him. Yuta had to prepare himself as fast as he could to face Jaehyun’s ferocity. It frightened him; if Jaehyun had the energy to have intercourse three times in that one day only, then how could Yuta gather all of the slight energy left inside him to equal Jaehyun’ sudden madness?

“Jaehyun!?” It shocked him when suddenly Jaehyun inserted two fingers at a time into Yuta’s access. “A… aaah…! Ah…!” Yuta could barely hold his voice down when Jaehyun pulled and pushed his fingers inside him. He couldn’t even hold his tears from flowing. He gripped Jaehyun’s bed sheet tightly. “Jaehyun, aah… please… it hurts… please…”

“You have to go home right after this, Darling…” Jaehyun said without even pausing.

“Wh… what do you mean—Jaehyun!” Yuta was startled again when Jaehyun suddenly pulled his fingers out completely from Yuta’s body. Yuta felt Jaehyun’s chest pressed, and gave enough of his weight to his back. Yuta heaved and Jaehyun placed some kisses to Yuta’s hair, to his ear. Yuta bit his lips when he heard Jaehyun’s heavy breathing on his ear.

“Taeyong needs to know this—” the sudden Taeyong’s name mentioning made Yuta immediately open his eyes wide. “—Oh Sehun, the ex-Defence Minister, he stole the Magic Insignia from the Ministry of Defence’s strongbox.” Again, Jaehyun’s sudden brought up topic made Yuta frown. “Oh Sehun intends to make a duplicate of it to deceive the Insignia hunters…”

“Wh… what…?!” Yuta gasped disbelievingly. He didn’t see that one coming.

“On all four, Yuta,” Jaehyun commanded and Yuta obeyed. Obeying Jaehyun’s order now was the only thing Yuta could do to lessen the pain that – might – would _sting_ him. “Oh Sehun might already know something about us in the Insignia hunters list, Yuta.” How Jaehyun could even talk properly about that at a moment like this?

“Th… then, what should—”

Jaehyun covered Yuta’s mouth with his hand. “I’m sorry; I can’t be there to accompany all of you in taking back the Magic Insignia. Only this information I could give you so that NEO Order won't be deceived with the fake Insignia that might appear later… this can hasten our mission—no, YOUR mission.” Jaehyun suddenly groaned.

With Jaehyun’s hand still covering his mouth, Yuta would only whimper to Jaehyun’s hand when Jaehyun suddenly penetrated him. “Yuta… how can you still be this tight…” Jaehyun sighed after he was fully inside Yuta. “I have to thank Hee-young for telling me that on the phone earlier… later, you can manipulate Xiumin-ssi’s mind from the Division to make sure of this information…”

So that was how Jaehyun got the information from…

“Kim Xiumin-ssi is one of the Magic Control Division members. It’s the division under the Ministry of Defence…” Jaehyun explained before he started to move, pulled and pushed back into Yuta’s body. It was magical himself that Jaehyun could give such information while he had intercourse with Yuta. At least, Yuta had something related to the Insignia that he could give to Taeyong later.

But…

Yuta would never save his own energy at the moment. Jaehyun won’t treat Yuta that way, with that kind of speed, and suddenly became so demanding, if he wasn’t furious. What had suddenly made Jaehyun infuriated? That kind of information won’t be enough to enrage Jaehyun. “I’m sorry, Yuta…” Jaehyun said suddenly between his heaving breaths, as he uncovered Yuta’s mouth.

“Jaehyun… what’s wrong…?” Yuta whimpered.

“If only I have more power than my current position, I’ll marry you, right here, right now. To hell with this damned Hee-young… If only I’m not in my current condition, if only I’m not part of the Bum Hee-young’s Clan like this… if only I don’t have to be an ambassador like this… I don’t have to let you out of my bedroom until forever, Yuta!”

“Jaehyun… please… no…” Tears streamed down Yuta’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Yuta…” Jaehyun caressed Yuta’s back. “You must leave… after this, you have to go straight home… I’ll accompany you to your plane… if only I can accompany you wherever you go, Yuta… but that is the only thing I can do right now…” Jaehyun halted. He kissed Yuta’s back that was glistened with sweat. “And you know I always hate to see you go…”

**___++++****++=fin=++****++++____**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos are so much


End file.
